


Blood

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe — Ichigo is a vampire, and Ishida Uryuu, Quincy, has always been told to avoid them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

  
They had first met in the dead of the night. He remembered that there had been a crescent moon that night, providing little light to guide him as he hunted, but enough to make those yellow eyes shine bright as they stood face to face.

He'd heard of vampires since his youth. He'd been taught to avoid them. To keep out of their hunting territories and stay in his own. It came naturally to him, just as naturally as breathing, as running, as drawing his bow and destroying the Hollows that threatened innocent lives each night.

To be entirely fair, the Vampire had wandered out of its own territory that night. They'd seen each other when the Hollow had been destroyed with far too much force to be the effort of one Quincy who had barely been trying. Two pairs of eyes had quickly sought out strange figures, and they'd fallen up each other at the same time.

The Vampire had a wild look in its bright, yellow eyes. Perhaps it was still young. Or perhaps that was just its personality. If vampires had personalities. The Quincy wasn't quite sure.

He was standing in the dark, and the Vampire in the small stretch of moonlight. It was wearing black, flowing robes with red lining. Its skin was pale, as were its lips. It had not fed for the night, as far as the Quincy could tell.

"Quincy."

The word sounded velvety in its deep voice. But like a human voice, it bore character. It sounded curious.

"Yes. Yes, you're a Quincy."

It wasn't a question and it didn't require any kind of confirmation, but yet it felt as though it were directed at him. The Vampire moved closer.

"I've never seen one before."

He found his voice. "…I've never seen a vampire before either."

It smiled, and he caught the glint of its fangs. His training kicked in and he felt for his cross, ready to summon his bow.

"So many crosses on you," the Vampire murmured. "Why is a Quincy so afraid of vampires? Don't you know that they don't do anything?"

"It's tradition," he replied defensively. "I was brought up to never trust vampires."

"Why?" it chuckled. "The Hollows are our common enemy. Shouldn't that make us allies?"

"I kill them because they threaten the lives of others. You kill them because they get in the way of your hunting."

The Vampire laughed softly. "Ah, but you make us sound so selfish, Quincy. Tell me, what would you do if something got in the way of your only food source? Wouldn't you kill it? I was of the impression that humans were the selfish ones, not us."

"But your only food source is humans," the Quincy spoke. "You need to kill in order to feed. That makes you selfish as well."

"I can't help the way I am made," the Vampire told him. It reached out, gripping his chin. Its grip was cold, but firm. He couldn't look anywhere but the bright, yellow eyes.

"Quincy blood doesn't taste good," it spoke. "Or so I've been told. But I can feel it in you, hear it pulsing in you. I can hear your heartbeat, Quincy. I know you're afraid."

The Quincy held his head high. The bright yellow gaze travelled down his throat.

"That's not a good idea, Quincy. Don't tempt me."

"Ishida."

"What?"

"My name isn't Quincy. It's Ishida Uryuu."

"Ishida Uryuu," the Vampire repeated. "Don't tempt me, Ishida Uryuu."

Ishida wrapped his fingers around the pale wrist and gripped tightly. The Vampire released its hold on his chin.

"You have a strong grip," the Vampire spoke softly, trying to hide its surprise and pain.

"I'm an archer."

It grinned at him. "I must have stronger jaw muscles than you."

The Quincy looked disgusted. "That isn't something to be proud of, Vampire."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki," Ishida spat. "You're in Quincy territory and you have been for the past several minutes. If you stay any longer, I will kill you."

"I've always been curious to see how a Quincy fights."

"Don't tempt me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kurosaki's grin did not disappear, but he stepped away.

"Of course. See you, Quincy."

"I hope not," Ishida replied flatly, but found that he was speaking to a blank space. He looked around for the Vampire, but found no one. Deciding that this was a good thing, he turned to head back home.

*

  
They met the next night, in neutral grounds. Ishida froze when he recognised the Vampire. Kurosaki grinned and walked closer.

"How odd, to meet you again so soon. Almost as though I knew where to find you."

Ishida's eyes widened. "You're following me."

"Not you. It's your scent," Kurosaki corrected him. "Your sound. I can't ignore it."

"You've fed tonight," Ishida murmured, noticing the faint red in the Vampire's lips.

"Are you always this bad at conversation? Maybe you don't have friends, Ishida. You know, a conversation usually goes like this: I say something, you reply. You say something, I reply. We're supposed to stay on topic. The sound and smell of your blood don't have anything to do with me feeding."

"I doubt it," the Quincy said with a frown.

"You're very self-important, aren't you Ishida?"

"Stop using my name as if we're familiar with each other," he snapped.

"You told me your name last night because you didn't want me to call you Quincy. Should I call you Quincy again, Ishida Uryuu?"

Ishida sighed. "Is this the way you talk to other vampires too?"

Kurosaki grinned. "No. You're special, because you're a Quincy."

Ishida raised an eyebrow, wondering if the Vampire had ever spoken to a human.

"I can read the questions in your eyes, Ishida Uryuu," Kurosaki spoke, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "I've never spoken to a human before. They've never been alive for long enough. I don't need to speak to them to lure them to me."

Ishida's eyes widened at the thought. Kurosaki nodded slowly and the Quincy followed the action before shaking his head.

"It's your eyes."

"Hm?"

"That's your trap. Your eyes. I can't look away without forcing myself."

"Are you sure that it's not just you?" Kurosaki teased, his tongue trailing over his lips. "Perhaps you're just… captivated."

"By a monster."

Kurosaki's hands were at his throat, pressing down hard. "Don't call me that, Ishida Uryuu. It's rude to call people names, isn't it?"

"Only if they're people," Ishida gasped out. "You're not."

The Vampire snarled, his grip tightening. "I'm not a monster, Quincy."

Ishida's hands were pulling at Ichigo's, trying to break free. He gasped for air as he struggled, stumbling forward when the Vampire suddenly let go.

He fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Kurosaki stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

Staying on his knees, Ishida spat a mouthful of blood on the floor and wiped his mouth as he looked up. "I coughed up blood and you're not going insane?"

Kurosaki wrinkled his nose. "Vampires have taste, Ishida. You coughed that up on the floor."

"No three-second rule?"

Kurosaki offered him a hand up. Ishida ignored it.

The Quincy frowned. "You could've killed me."

"You could've killed me yourself. Your hands were free to use your bow."

Ishida glared at him, but before he could open his mouth to reply, they heard the cry of a Hollow. The Vampire didn't seem concerned, but before he could turn to look at the other, the Quincy was gone. Kurosaki sighed in frustration, going after him.

Ishida had his bow drawn before he'd even reached the Hollow. He did a quick survey of the area to ensure there was no one in danger before releasing his arrow. His eyes widened when the Hollow was split in half before his arrow even reached it. And then he frowned when he saw Kurosaki standing among the disintegrating energy.

"That was my kill."

"Is that how a Quincy works? Do they tell everyone else that they're going after a target and that only they can kill it? Don't you guys know anything about teamwork?"

"Teamwork," Ishida repeated, as though he were testing the word. "No. I don't do teamwork. I work by myself."

"Well that's no good. If you don't have any teammates, who will know if I take you away?"

The Quincy looked slightly troubled at the thought, but answered calmly. "No one, Kurosaki."

The Vampire smirked at him, stepping closer. "That's like an open invitation, Quincy."

"But why would I ever agree to going anywhere with you?"

"Your gaze hasn't left my eyes for all the time we've been speaking," Kurosaki murmured. "And I'm not even trying. Call me what you will Quincy, the fact still stands that you are captivated."

Ishida frowned at him. "Well, I'm not trying to resist either."

"You're tempting me again," the Vampire smirked. "I enjoy talking to you, Ishida Uryuu. I don't want to treat you the same way I treat my prey."

"But that's all I am," Ishida replied quietly. "Prey. My blood is all you want."

"Not true," Kurosaki replied, his voice low. He was staring into the Quincy's eyes and blinked, forcing himself to look away. "Tell me Ishida. Why does a Quincy need to draw people—vampires to itself?"

Ishida raised an eyebrow. "We don't need to. We don't do it. Only vampires and Hollows play those tricks, to catch their prey. A Quincy doesn't prey on innocents."

The vampire stared at him and frowned. "If you say so."

"Why?"

"I'm going home," Kurosaki said, ignoring his question. "Good night, Quincy."

"Do vampires go out during the day?" Ishida asked to the other's turned back. "Or does the sunlight truly scare them away?"

Kurosaki turned and grinned at him. "Maybe you'll find out tomorrow."

*

  
The next night, Uryuu sat on a bench in neutral territory, waiting. Hours passed and he only left to destroy Hollows before returning to the same place. He checked his watch, frowning when he saw that it was already half past two.

"Where the hell are you?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Right here. I've been here for a while," Kurosaki spoke, leaning over Ishida's shoulder. "Assuming you're talking to me. I am the special person you're waiting for, aren't I?"

"Vampire," Ishida corrected with a scowl, but he didn't tell the Vampire that he was wrong. He stood up and walked towards Ichigo, who had moved away from the bench. "It's ridiculously late."

"I know." Kurosaki sounded happy about it. "I knew you'd wait for me. I wanted to see how long you'd stay before giving up."

Ishida looked unimpressed, but the Vampire simply grinned at him.

"I don't know why I even bothered."

"You wanted to see me again. Obviously."

The Quincy frowned. "I don't like the way you say that."

"Come on, Quincy. Your very heartbeat makes me want to follow you everywhere. I'm not afraid of admitting it. Clearly, I've managed to stay in your head too."

"Kurosaki, there are so many things wrong with that, I don't even know where to start."

"Alright, I'll help you. Just for the fun of it. How about you start with the fact that I'm a Vampire and you're…"

"A Quincy. Yes. That's one thing."

"And as I've said before, we have a common enemy. That technically makes us allies. We're fighting the same thing—"

"For entirely different reasons. Don't forget that a Quincy is human too. The main reason you are drawn to me is because you want to kill me—"

"Not true," Kurosaki told him, placing his fingers on Ishida's lips. "I don't need to kill you, Ishida. Your life isn't one I would waste so easily."

Ishida pushed the hand away and frowned in confusion.

"I don't need to kill you," the Vampire repeated quietly, his gaze fixed on Ishida's neck. "It's possible to feed without killing the subject. But most of the time, it's not worth the self-control."

"Who are you to judge?" Ishida asked coldly.

"It's necessity," Kurosaki replied. "If I had to control myself each time, it would drive me mad."

"So of course, you kill innocent humans instead."

"Ishida…" the Vampire sighed, holding the sides of the Quincy's face. The other flinched, but couldn't pull away. "You're making judgements without even realising what it is that vampires do."

"What you do…?"

"I can't bring myself to kill someone who can still do something with their life. I prey on people who are already dying. It's a difficult taste to acquire, but it keeps me fed."

"You… how? How do you find them?"

Kurosaki smiled at him, "We have our connections. Hospital patients with no families. People who can disappear without anyone ever noticing. Of course, we have help."

"The hospital?" Ishida asked, wide-eyed. "The town hospital? The one just a few roads from here?"

"The same."

"My father… is the director of that place. He's a Quincy! He wouldn't allow you vampires to—"

"Ishida Ryuuken?" Kurosaki asked, looking into the wide blue eyes before him. "I've never met him before. My own dad deals with him. From what I hear, I don't want to meet him."

This made the corners of Ishida's lips twitch upward for a moment, but the troubled expression did not leave. "But how would he ever stand back and let you kill his patients?"

"He understands reason," Kurosaki said, absently stroking the Quincy's hair. Ishida trembled and shut his eyes. "If he doesn't allow us access to people who are already dying, we'll run rampant. We'll kill anything that comes our way. Which would you prefer?"

Ishida hung his head. "The lesser of two evils."

"Don't look so upset," the Vampire murmured, pulling Ishida closer.

The Quincy resisted. "That doesn't change anything. You kill to live, I live to protect people from being killed."

"True. It doesn't change anything," Kurosaki said with a nod. "But you're looking at it the wrong way. Despite our differences, your body tells me what you feel. The way your heart beats faster when you know I'm there. The way I can hear it quicken every time I touch you. That look in your eyes. Do you think I can't see it?"

"No." Shaking his head, Ishida frowned. "No. You're not right. You can't be. Forget the fact that I'm a Quincy and you're a Vampire. Forget that you want my blood. The fact still stands that we're both men. We can't—"

"Does it truly matter to you?" the Vampire asked quietly. "Over the years, I've learned to read humans well. I could tell from the very first moment we met. I know where your preferences lie, Ishida Uryuu."

The Quincy turned red and looked away.

"As for me…" he continued. "It's more than just your blood that calls to me, Ishida."

"Just because… you're right about me," Ishida whispered. "It doesn't mean that it's you who—"

"Distracts you when you're working?" Kurosaki asked. "The one making you act out of the ordinary? That is what your manager told you today, wasn't it?"

The blue eyes widened. "You're stalking me!"

"I wanted to see if you'd notice me in daylight. I suppose you can't."

"Notice you?" Ishida asked. "So you can go out in the sun, then?"

"I can…" the Vampire said with a small nod. "But not often. It's tiring. I have to make sure that people don't notice me – I'd stand out in the sun. People would know that something is… different about me. Even if they don't know what it is, I can't risk being noticed. It's a vampire technique, where we meld into the shadows. People only notice us when they look hard enough, or if they know what to look for."

"It does sound troublesome."

"But who would want to be restrained by the light? I try not to go out often, because all the effort it takes me just makes me hungrier."

"And that's why you fed more tonight," Ishida whispered. "Your lips aren't as pale as before."

Kurosaki grinned. "You're observant, Quincy."

"Observant enough to notice that you've been staring at either my eyes or neck all night. If you'd like to bite me, Kurosaki…" Ishida tilted his head up, exposing more of his throat.

"No… don't do that," the Vampire murmured, already leaning closer. "I need more self-control for this. I shouldn't—ahh, I can smell you from here…"

"Go on, Vampire," Ishida urged, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "You said that humans are the selfish ones. I'm telling you that if you desire something, then take it."

"You don't know what you're doing to me," Kurosaki said helplessly. "Ishida, please…"

He placed his hands on the Quincy's shoulders, pulling him closer. Ishida's eyes slid shut as he felt the other's breath on his neck. He felt a cold hand pushing his collar out of the way, a mouth hovering just above his skin.

"Mmmm," he hummed, smiling.

"Don't regret this," Kurosaki told him. "Tell me you're sure."

"Do it, Kurosaki. I want you to."

The Vampire let out a shaky sigh, which in turn made Ishida shudder. There was a brief moment of pain and Kurosaki spoke again.

"Just a little scratch. A few drops. That's all I can do now," he murmured and then his tongue was on Ishida's neck, licking the blood away.

Before he could stop himself, the Quincy moaned. Kurosaki frowned, pulling away for a brief moment before his yellow eyes widened, realising it was a moan of pleasure.

"Do you… like that?"

"Mmm. How does it taste?" Ishida murmured. "Do you like it, Kurosaki?"

"Better than it smells," Kurosaki replied. "It's beautiful, Ishida. You're beautiful."

"More."

"No," the Vampire shook his head. "I can't. I don't trust myself."

Threading his fingers into the short orange hair, Ishida held Kurosaki's head close. "Don't stop. Please."

Kurosaki hesitated for a moment, and then pressed his lips to Ishida's neck. "What if I do this?"

The Quincy's gasp told him enough. He kissed the pale skin again, and then again. Ishida moaned more quietly this time.

"Why are you letting me do this?" the Vampire asked. "What if I didn't stop myself?"

"I would have died, Ryuuken would have found out and your death would have been far slower and painful," Ishida replied simply.

Kurosaki didn't know whether to smile or shudder at the thought. "Fair enough, but there's still a chance that I could have killed you."

"That thought doesn't concern me as much as you think it does," Ishida said quietly. "I'm willing to take risks. I knew you'd stop yourself."

"Do you trust me, Quincy?"

"No. But I already know that you wouldn't kill someone without a good reason. From what you've told me, you don't like killing people."

"And what if I was just lying? If it was all an elaborate plan to kill you and suck you dry?"

The Quincy simply smiled. "Well, then I'd deserve to die for my stupidity, wouldn't I?"

Kurosaki shook his head. "I thought I understood humans. I thought you'd value your life more than that."

"Kurosaki," Ishida murmured, leaning closer to him. "You're thinking far too much."

"Then what would you prefer that I do?" the Vampire asked with a grin. "Or is that a stupid question?"

"A very stupid question."

The bright yellow eyes settled on Ishida's lips. Kurosaki ran his tongue over his own, sighing. "Your mouth smells as good as your blood."

The Quincy's lips parted gently and Kurosaki watched him draw a breath slowly before exhaling. The Vampire shut his eyes and inhaled.

"Are you torturing me on purpose, Ishida?"

Ishida placed his hands on either side of his face. "I'm not torturing you, Kurosaki. I'm asking you to kiss me."

"You're… inviting me to taste your mouth?"

"I don't know why you're surprised, considering that I just invited you to taste my blood."

The Vampire shook his head. "You're insane."

"I'm giving you what you want, Kurosaki. Take it or leave it."

In response, Kurosaki held the back of Ishida's head and pulled him into a kiss. It was a simple mashing of lips against lips, but then Kurosaki's tongue was teasing Ishida's lower lip and the Quincy groaned. Their tongues met, sliding against each other and Ishida's grip on him tightened.

"I can't feel your fangs," Ishida murmured as they pulled apart. He touched Kurosaki's lips. "Can you control them?"

"My fangs reflect my self-control. I don't need them to be sharp unless I'm feeding."

The Vampire moved in for another kiss and Ishida leaned away. "We should go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"My flat. Somewhere that isn't so public."

"Your father—"

"Doesn't live with me. Couldn't you tell, when you were stalking me?"

"Watching. I was watching you. I didn't follow you home. I thought he'd kill me if he caught me."

Ishida smirked. "He probably would have. But I live alone."

"He'll know I'm with you."

"Most probably. But considering that he knows your father…"

Kurosaki sighed. "I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"You can refuse my invitation. If you want to."

The Vampire grinned at him. "What do you think, Quincy?"

Ishida grabbed the front of his clothes and in the next moment, they were pressed against his door.

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow. "A Quincy shunpo?"

"Hirenkyaku," Ishida corrected. "It's different."

It was also irrelevant to the task at hand, so the Vampire shrugged it off before pressing his lips to Ishida's.

"Let me open the door first."

Sighing, Kurosaki waited until he was led into the small flat. In most cases, he would have looked around and taken his surroundings in first, but instead, he gathered the thin frame of the other man in his arms and pulled him into another kiss.

"How long can you stay?" Ishida asked quietly as he was pressed against the wall. "Don't… the other vampires mind if you're here?"

"They won't be happy about me being in Quincy territory," Kurosaki replied between kisses. "But it isn't against the rules. And it doesn't bother me."

He moved down to kiss Ishida's neck, pulling away when the Quincy moaned softly. He flinched as the Vampire's hand brushed against his groin.

"I've noticed it a few times already. Why does it arouse you so much when I go near your neck?" Kurosaki asked, chuckling.

Ishida's cheeks went a faint red. "It's not funny."

Smirking, Kurosaki moved his fingers over the bulge in the other's pants once again. "Definitely not funny. It's tempting. Like the rest of you."

"Don't—" Ishida managed to gasp before the Vampire was stroking his half-hard penis through his clothing. He pressed his head against the wall behind him and panted softly. "Ah, Kurosaki, please…"

"I bet it's all of your sexual frustration," Kurosaki said, grinning. "Your body thinks you're about to die, and you want to get laid before that happens."

"Shut up… ahhh, K-Kurosaki… don't…"

"Don't resist," the Vampire murmured, kissing his lips and then his neck. "Not when I can see how much you want this."

Ishida arched against the wall before his eyes suddenly opened. He pushed Kurosaki away quickly. "Ryuuken."

"Is he coming this way? Fuck—"

"Go!" Ishida pushed him to the window and opened it. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Sounds promising," Kurosaki replied, briefly touching his lips to Ishida's before he was gone.

*

  
Ishida's father was not pleased. He hadn't showed up at his son's flat, but Ishida could tell by the cold silence between them somehow being more prominent than usual. Ishida was unrepentant. The days that he'd cared of what his father thought of his actions were long gone.

He went to university as normal, went to work, went home. Just as normal. He looked for Kurosaki when he was bored, always disappointed that he couldn't find him.

The Vampire was waiting for him at the same place they'd met the previous night. He was looking tired, but had a grin on his face all the same.

"Apparently, your dad went psycho," he informed Ishida, pulling the Quincy into his arms. "At my dad. I shouldn't be spending so much time with you, or something. I shouldn't be putting you in danger. Although you seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

Ishida raised an eyebrow. "I haven't spoken to Ryuuken."

"My dad told me I was lucky that I didn't have to. Heh, what's the point of being told you can't have something you want? It just makes me want you more."

They kissed and Ishida sighed. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Ever since I left?" Kurosaki asked with a grin. "I thought I'd hang around for a while, once your dad thought I was gone. I would have said something, but it was just so much better to watch…"

Ishida's eyes widened, "You saw—"

"You lying in your bed, stroking yourself, yes. I heard you too, Ishida."

"I…"

"You were moaning for me," Kurosaki murmured against Ishida's neck, sounding pleased. "Will you do it again tonight…?"

Ishida groaned, frowning as he turned away. "You know what that does to me."

"Don't look away," Kurosaki murmured, holding the side of the Quincy's face. "Show me those pretty eyes of yours, Ishida."

Ishida looked back at him, eyes closing as they kissed. Kurosaki's hands were in his hair, then teasing the nape of his neck before travelling down his back to settle on his hips.

"Are you game enough to follow me home tonight?" Ishida asked, pressing his lips to Kurosaki's neck.

"Mm, your father would actually kill me this time."

"Not true. I know from experience that if I continue to disobey him, he'll give up on me."

"That isn't something I'd be proud of," Kurosaki said with a frown.

"You're not my father's son. You don't know what it's like."

"Clearly, it's bad enough for you to be doing the exact opposite of everything he wants you to do. Staying up all night patrolling the town and killing Hollows instead of sleeping. Maybe you're just attracted to me because you know it'd piss your dad off—"

Ishida gave him a gentle shove and scowled. "You think I'm that kind of person? Ryuuken has nothing to do with this!"

"Are you telling me that you're not the kind of person to do something just because you're being told not to? I heard from my dad that yours didn't really want you to be a Quincy for the first… what, sixteen years of your life?"

"He's a selfish man. He doesn't understand the concept of doing something because it helps others, rather than just helping himself. I don't see things the same way he does. I justify everything I do to myself – no one else. The same goes for my desire for you, Kurosaki. I know it's not the best idea I've had. I know that it doesn't make Ryuuken very happy, and that I need to be careful around you. But this is something I want and none of those things are good enough reasons to stop wanting you."

The Vampire sighed before pulling the other man into his arms. "You're an idiot, Ishida. We're both idiots."

"I know," Ishida murmured, his hands on Kurosaki's shoulders. "But I like it this way. Follow me home, Vampire. I'm willing to bet that we'll be able to continue what we started last night, without interruptions."

Grinning, Kurosaki pressed his lips to Ishida's for a brief moment. "Then why are we still here?"

This time, he took greater care to look around at his surroundings once he was allowed into Ishida's flat. It was a plain, lonely-looking place with the bare essentials. A bed, a desk, a bookshelf full of textbooks. No dining table, an old couch and a low coffee table in front of a small television. He was sure that if he looked in the cupboards, he'd find only a couple of plates and just enough food to get the Quincy by until the next grocery day.

Ishida cleared his throat and the yellow gaze snapped back to him. The Vampire frowned a little. "Your flat is so…"

"Poor? Bare? I know."

"…I was going to say minimalistic," Kurosaki said as he went to him. Their lips met and Ishida surrendered to the kiss until the other pulled away. "So very different to where I live. We insist on decoration, luxury… being here, it makes me feel as if our house is far too extravagant."

"Now you have me curious. I want to see where you live, Kurosaki."

"Perhaps I'll show you tomorrow night," the Vampire whispered, his tongue flicking out to lick the skin just under Ishida's ear. The Quincy moaned softly.

Neither of them watched where they were going, but the ended up lying on Ishida's bed all the same. It was narrow, only meant for one body, but Kurosaki solved this problem by straddling the Quincy and sitting on top of him.

He shut his eyes, tilted his head up and grinned. "Whenever I'm close to you, it's almost as if I can feel your heart pounding in my head. I can hear your blood rushing to all the right places."

He moved a hand over Ishida's groin and they both sighed in pleasure. "You don't know how hard you make this for me. You make me want to lose control, my beautiful Quincy. I want to…"

"Drink my blood?"

"Strip you naked and fuck you hard," Kurosaki corrected. "I'm talking about a different kind of control."

Gazing up at him from the mattress, Ishida was expressionless as he spoke, "I wouldn't mind if you did."

The Vampire did a double take. "…What?"

"Lose control. Get me naked. Fuck me. I… want you to."

Kurosaki swore quietly. "Here? Now?"

"Do it. I want to feel you inside me."

He kissed Ishida hard. "Are you even aware of how much danger you're putting yourself in by tempting me? If I give into one primal desire… there's a good chance I'll give into the other."

"So you'd fuck and feed at the same time?" Ishida asked, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"It's not funny, Ishida!" the Vampire snarled. "Please… just try to think of it from my perspective. I want your body as much as your blood. I'm… a monster, just like you said. I want to consume you. Completely. It's taking all of my control to keep myself from doing it and here… you're urging me to. I can't take it."

Reaching out, Ishida stroked the side of Kurosaki's face. "I'm sorry. I never intended to make things difficult for you."

"It's just the way you are," Kurosaki chuckled. "It's part of why I'm so attracted to you."

"Only part?"

The Vampire kissed him hard. "I'm not going to stroke your ego, Quincy. I suppose stroking this pretty cock of yours will have to do."

Ishida gasped as he felt the other's strong hands undo his pants and push his underwear aside. The fingers that wrapped around his penis were warm, rough and above all else, they were gentle. He lifted his hips obediently when Kurosaki made to pull his pants off.

"Your tunic is too long," the Vampire muttered, trying to push it out of the way before giving up and undoing the top half of the Quincy uniform as well. He gathered the slender body in his arms, pulling Ishida close to him. "This is much better."

The Quincy whimpered quietly, twitching as his cock was stroked. He arched into the other's touch and Kurosaki chuckled.

"Am I the first to touch you like this?"

Ishida nodded, not meeting the yellow eyes. "…I'd ask you if this was your first time, but I don't think I want to hear your answer."

"Afraid it'd make you jealous?" Kurosaki laughed. "It may surprise you, but this is my first. Despite what you may think about Vampires, I'm only as old as I look. I don't think I'm much older than you are."

"Twenty one?"

"Twenty two. Close enough. Vampires aren't immortal like the myths go. I live the same lifespan as a human… I'm just harder to kill, and have a different diet."

Ishida frowned disbelievingly. "You've never captivated someone before?"

"I've never been captivated by anyone the way I am with you."

"Heh. And you were saying you wouldn't stroke my ego."

Kurosaki smiled. "I'm simply telling the truth."

He stroked the Quincy's cock a little harder and Ishida's breath hitched. Grinning, Kurosaki moved his hand faster, his thumb rubbing over the swollen head and Ishida pressed his head back into the pillow beneath him with a low moan. The Vampire echoed it as his thumb was wet with precum and he slid his hand down the length, rubbing his fingers over Ishida's entrance.

"Mmm, don't tease me."

Kurosaki moved his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them for a moment before pushing one into Ishida. The Quincy whimpered and then groaned as the Vampire used his other hand to resume his stroking. Ishida spread his legs as far as they would, wincing as he was caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. Kurosaki pushed his fingers deeper and the other man cried out as his prostate was hit. The Vampire did it again and this time, Ishida arched off the bed and came all over his hand with a loud moan.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Kurosaki's tongue darted out to taste the Quincy's release. He grinned down at his companion, leaning over to kiss him. "You're delicious, Quincy. All of you."

Ishida blushed and looked away. "Pervert."

He reached to Kurosaki's belt, but the Vampire stopped him.

"Now isn't a good time. I should be going."

"Now?" Ishida asked, frowning. "Stay a little longer."

"I can't," he replied quietly. "I don't think my dad will be very happy with the fact that I came here just after he told me that I shouldn't. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll visit you at work."

"Will I actually see you, for once?"

"Don't worry," Kurosaki kissed him. "I'll make sure you will."

*

  
It wasn't until Ishida had gone into the break room at work for his fifteen-minute break that he saw Kurosaki again.

"You!" he gasped, "What are you doing in here?"

"I followed you. I would've said something sooner, but you looked busy out there. "I wanted to wait until I had your undivided attention."

Ishida shook his head, but didn't protest when the Vampire pulled him close. He sighed when he felt Kurosaki's lips on his neck and the words came out sooner than he'd intended them to.

"I want you to drink my blood."

Kurosaki pulled away, frowning at him. He didn't say anything, so Ishida continued to speak.

"We both want it. I know that you can control yourself. You're better at it than you give yourself credit for, I can tell by the way you… well, don't act like blood lusting Vampire when I'm right in front of you with my guard down."

"That's because you're much more than a simple human to me. I'm far too attached to you to just think of you in that way."

"You won't kill me, Kurosaki," he murmured, kissing his way from the Vampire's neck to his lips. "I'm confident of it."

Kurosaki chuckled. "What is this, Ishida? Here I thought the Vampires were the ones who seduced the humans, not the other way around."

"It isn't seduction until I ask you to sleep with me, Vampire," Ishida whispered against Kurosaki's ear, his tongue teasing the other's earlobe.

Shuddering hard, the Vampire held him tight. "Yess. I'll give you anything you ask for if you're going to ask like this."

"Tonight…?" Ishida asked with a smirk.

"Mmm. Meet me at the same place we met last night. Don't wear your Quincy clothes. I'll show you where I live tonight."

Holding onto the front of Kurosaki's clothes, Ishida pulled him close. "Don't leave just yet. I'm sure I have at least ten minutes of my break left."

"And how would you like to spend those ten minutes, precious little Quincy?" Kurosaki asked, his hands sliding down Ishida's sides.

"Not being caught naked in the break room for a start," Ishida told him, taking hold of the Vampire's hands and placing them on his shoulders.

Smirking, Kurosaki leaned towards Ishida, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other and the Quincy buried his fingers in the other's short hair, only pulling away when he felt short of breath.

"You're driving me crazy," Kurosaki told him, kissing down his neck and then back up again. "I can't wait until tonight."

"Your father won't mind?"

The Vampire grinned. "Looks like he's given up on stopping me. Like yours."

Their lips met again, their tongues rubbing against each other. Ishida did his best not to groan and buried his face against Kurosaki's neck. The Vampire seemed to understand, loosening his grip on the Quincy before sitting in a chair and pulling the other into his lap.

"Mmm," Kurosaki sighed, resting his chin on Ishida's shoulder and shutting his eyes. "Tell me, Ishida. Do you trust me?"

The Quincy sighed, leaning back into the other's arms. "I… know I probably shouldn't."

"But you do. Silly Quincy."

"Says the Vampire who became too attached to his food," Ishida replied, looking over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't have been my food unless you'd tempted me," Kurosaki told him. "You already know how I feed."

"I know," the Quincy murmured, kissing him as best as he could. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm meant to be your prey, not your…"

"Lover?" Kurosaki suggested, smiling as he saw Ishida's cheeks turn a little red. He turned the Quincy's wrist to glance at the time. "I'd better let go of you, Quincy. Until tonight, when you'll belong to me alone."

They stood and the Vampire gave him one last, long kiss before stepping away. Ishida watched as Kurosaki seemed to fade into the shadows, waiting until he was gone before turning and leaving the break room.

*

  
Kurosaki was already waiting for him by the time he got the usual park bench. Their eyes met and he walked towards Ishida, pulling him close for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Ishida glanced at the Vampire's clothing. He wasn't wearing the usual robes, instead wearing normal clothes: dark jeans with a long, fur-lined jacket over a collared shirt.

"Shall we?" the Vampire asked, taking his hand. Ishida didn't flinch and Kurosaki tightened his grip on the slender hand as they walked.

"Will your father come after you when you wander into Vampire territory?" he asked casually, glancing at the Quincy. "I am taking you to a house filled with Vampires… and they'd be more willing to suck you dry than I am. I do believe you can take care of yourself, and if things get bad, I'll be there. I just… want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

The corners of the Quincy's lips twitched upwards. "I want to see the looks on their faces when you lead a Quincy to your bedroom."

Kurosaki chuckled and shook his head. "Danger means nothing to you, does it?"

"You said it yourself, Kurosaki. I can take care of myself."

The house the Vampire led him to was much more of a mansion. Ishida stared at it as they walked up to the door. "…You live here?"

"With a bunch of Vampires," Kurosaki replied. He stopped and looked at Ishida. "Are… you okay with this? We can turn back if you'd like."

"It's fine."

With a nod, Kurosaki pushed the door open and led the way inside. It was dark and Ishida unconsciously stood closer to the Vampire.

"If we're lucky, we won't run into anyone," he heard the other murmur somewhere near his ear. "Just up those stairs over there and down a hallway."

They walked undisturbed until the hallway. Kurosaki's door was in sight when they heard a voice call out.

"What this, Ichigo? Take-away?"

Kurosaki's grip on Ishida's hand tightened and he pulled the Quincy to him as he turned. "Mind your own business."

The other vampire had crimson hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. His eyes travelled down to their hands and he grinned. "Lulling the pretty boy into a false sense of security, eh? Waiting for him to drop his guard for you before you pounce?"

"Renji," Kurosaki growled. "Fuck off, you know we're not allowed to kill people for the hell of it."

"But he looks good," the Vampire named Renji murmured with a grin. Ishida frowned, his Quincy pentacle glowing, ready to summon his bow. Renji noticed and raised an eyebrow, "A Quincy, Ichigo?"

"Mind your own business," Kurosaki repeated, pulling Ishida towards his room.

"Should I tell your dad you've got a guest over?" Renji called out after him.

Kurosaki stiffened for a moment before taking a breath and replying without looking over his shoulder. "Tell him whatever you want."

He shut his room door once he and Ishida were inside and then locked it. He turned to Ishida and sighed when he saw the wide-eyed look he was being given.

"I'll get some light into the room. You're not used to the dark like I am," he muttered and walked over to the window, pushing the heavy black curtains out of the way. It was a full moon night, the light bright enough to give the room a gentle glow. He stood at the window and sighed, waiting for Ishida to say something. He was surprised when he felt the Quincy's arms around him.

"Are you going to stand there all night, Kurosaki?" Ishida murmured, kissing the Vampire's neck and gently biting it.

The Vampire smirked. "Here I thought I was the one who had to do that to you."

Ishida bit him harder, pulling away to look at the bite marks he'd left and ran his tongue over them. Kurosaki groaned softly.

"I think you understand a bit of why I enjoy it when you bite me," the Quincy whispered, his hands travelling down to the front of the Vampire's jeans. He palmed Kurosaki's cock through the thick denim and laughed softly. "So tell me. How much longer are you planning to stand here for, when there's this comfortable-looking bed in the middle of the room and I'm right here waiting for you to do what you will with me?"

Kurosaki turned and frowned. "But what Renji said—"

"Doesn't bother me."

"You do trust me," he said incredulously. He held the sides of Ishida's face and shook his head. "What the hell do you know about me, Ishida?"

"That I can kill you the moment you threaten me," the Quincy replied quietly. "Not that I will need to."

It was enough for the Vampire. He pushed Ishida down onto the soft bed and crawled onto him. Their lips met in a rough kiss and Kurosaki wasted no time undoing Ishida's jacket and pants. Unwilling to give the Vampire full control, Ishida reached for his clothes, undoing them as well. His hands stopped once he'd pulled Kurosaki's shirt off, staring at all of the scars on his torso.

"I get in fights a lot," the Vampire murmured by the way of an explanation. "Nothing to be worried about."

Ishida ran his fingers over one in the middle of the pale chest. "This one must have hurt."

"Yeah, it did," Kurosaki replied as though it were a simple matter of fact. "But that's okay. I've had worse, and I've given worse."

There was a look of confusion in the Quincy's eyes and he sighed. "My mother was killed by a Hollow. Obviously, if the Vampires attack Hollows, the Hollows will attack back. There was this one Hollow that got her when I was just a kid… it was going for me, but…"

"Clearly, your mother thought you were worth dying for," Ishida said quietly. "My own mother gave her life for me."

"Well. That isn't so surprising," Kurosaki said, giving the other man an affectionate smile.

Doing his best to hide the blush that threatened to creep across his face, Ishida pulled Kurosaki down into a kiss. Pinning him down to the mattress, the Vampire grinned. "What should I do first, Quincy?"

"Hm, well we're almost naked anyway…"

The Vampire chuckled, kneeling so he could pull his pants down. Ishida reached out, stroking his cock gently. He felt it grow in his hand and grinned up at Kurosaki, kneeling as well. They kissed and the Quincy pushed the Vampire down onto his back, crawling onto him. He took his glasses off and Kurosaki took them, reaching to the table beside the bed and carefully putting them down. Ishida smiled, taking one of the Vampire's hands in his when Kurosaki settled back on the bed properly.

"Your fingers…" he murmured, running his own fingers over the back of Kurosaki's hand. "Your long, wonderful fingers…"

"Heh, you want them inside you, Ishida? Stretching you slowly so I can fuck you 'til you're screaming for me?"

The Quincy shuddered in pleasure, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at Kurosaki beneath him. The Vampire smirked, reaching up to stroke Ishida's lips. Kissing them before he began to suck on them, Ishida didn't look away from the other man once until Kurosaki slowly moved his fingers away.

"Mmm…" Ishida bit his lip as he felt Kurosaki's fingers gently pushing their way in. He panted quietly, holding onto the other man's shoulders. "Ah, a little further—mm right there—ahhh yess, there."

The Vampire could feel his mouth watering as he watched Ishida's expression and growled, kissing him hard. "Oh fuck, Ishida. You're driving me crazy."

"It's mutual," Ishida panted, placing his hands on Kurosaki's chest to steady himself. He pushed Kurosaki's hand away and crawled onto him. The Vampire frowned, about to ask what he was doing before Ishida reached down and took hold of Kurosaki's cock with one hand, steadying himself with the other. Making a surprised sound when he realised what the Quincy was doing, Kurosaki held his cock in place for him, guiding him with a hand on his hip.

"Mmm," Ishida murmured as he lowered himself onto the Vampire's erection. He did his best to keep the discomfort from showing on his face, his hands spreading on Kurosaki's chest to support himself. The Vampire watched him carefully, experimentally stroking Ishida's cock. "Ahh! Oh yess."

Kurosaki took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, his head falling back against his pillows. He felt himself slide even deeper into the Quincy and bit his lip hard when he was all the way in. "So tight, Ishida. Feels….so…good."

They panted together as they moved, grunting quietly with every thrust. Kurosaki had intended to be gentle, but Ishida had quickly found his limits and had started to push them. He rode the other man hard, moaning quietly for him. The Vampire had a tight grip on Ishida's sides in an attempt to control his movements, but it wasn't working.

Kurosaki was already feeling himself give way to the pleasure that threatened to take over him, but then Ishida cried out and started riding him even harder. "Mmm, yes yes yesyesyes…!"

With a loud moan, Kurosaki threw his head back and came before he could even give warning. With Ishida's muscles tightening around his cock, he could do little else other than scream Ishida's name and release. Ishida gasped at the feeling of the other man releasing inside him before shuddering in pleasure and coming as well. He panted quietly, still leaning over Kurosaki. The Vampire gently pulled away from Ishida before pulling him down to lie in the large bed with him.

"I'd ask if you enjoyed that, but you've got this glazed look in your eyes that says enough."

Ishida smiled, closing his eyes as he felt the Vampire's lips on his.

"I think we should rest for a while," Kurosaki whispered against his lips.

"And then you'll drink my blood?"

The Vampire sighed. "Yes. I don't know why you're looking forward to it so much."

The Quincy grinned. "I want to see your expression once you've finished drinking. I want your eyes to tell me how much you like it."

"You are such a cruel person," Kurosaki groaned. He buried his face in Ishida's dark hair. "How am I meant to have any kind of self-control when you seduce me like this?"

"You're hardly one to talk, driving me so wild I can barely hold onto any kind of rational thought."

Grinning, Kurosaki pulled back so he could look at Ishida properly. Stroking his face, he placed a brief kiss against the other's lips before lying down and pulling him close. "You look tired. If you don't sleep now, you'll either end up passing out when I bite you, or you'll tempt me to jump you again."

"I wouldn't mind the second one," Ishida murmured, even as he shut his eyes and rested his head under Kurosaki's chin.

"I know," the Vampire said, stroking the dark hair and staring into the darkness of his room. "But it'd be nice to at least pretend I have some kind of self-control."

"Do Vampires sleep?"

"Of course we do. Just… not at night. We only have a few hours of darkness. To sleep would be a waste."

"Then I don't want to sleep. I don't want to waste your time, Kurosaki. I'm not that tired anyway."

Sighing, the Vampire cradled the Quincy's head. "Then at least rest for a while. Until you can breathe steadily again. Until your heart stops racing."

They both lay in the large bed together, linking their fingers and speaking in murmurs. Kurosaki asked about the world Ishida lived in, entertained by the differences between their lives. Where Ishida did almost everything alone, Kurosaki worked in a group. While Kurosaki enjoyed to spend his time in the company of his fellow Vampires, Ishida preferred to curl up at home with a book.

"It's weird, how we're so different," Kurosaki murmured, lifting their hands so he could watch his thumb stroke the back of the Quincy's hand. "And still, I could talk to you for hours on end and I doubt I would get bored."

"Mm, I don't think I would either, Kurosaki."

"That reminds me…" the Vampire turned so he could look into the Quincy's eyes. The room was dark, but Kurosaki's eyes were well-suited to seeing through the dark. His own yellow eyes held Ishida's blue-eyed gaze for a long moment before speaking. "You've given me your body, and you're giving me your blood. And yet, you're calling me by my family name as though we're unfamiliar with each other."

"You want me to call you by your given name," Ishida guessed, his expression unreadable. The Vampire nodded once and Ishida broke eye contact to look up instead. The ceiling was too high, the room was too dark, and he hadn't put his glasses back on, so he couldn't find anything to focus on. He continued staring into the black, his eyes making small movements as he was silent in thought for a moment. Just as Kurosaki was about to lose his patience, Ishida spoke again. "Ichigo. Hm… Ichigo, Ichigo."

"It doesn't mean strawberry," Kurosaki told him, although he doubted it was necessary to be said. "The kanji goes like…" He used his left hand to trace the characters in the air. "Ichi. Go."

Lifting his free hand, Ishida wrote the characters in the air and nodded, mostly to himself. "Ichigo, it's a nice name."

"I can't remember your given name," the Vampire admitted. "You only said it once, and I suck at remembering names."

"Somehow, that fails to surprise me," Ishida replied, the corners of his lips twitching upward. He traced his own name in the air. "Uryuu."

"Uryuu," Kurosaki repeated. "It suits you. It sounds… kind of like the way you look."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah it does," the Vampire said. "It sounds beautiful, and you look—"

Ishida covered Kurosaki's mouth with a hand, his blush visible even in the dark. "Shut up, Ichigo."

He could feel Kurosaki grinning against his hand and pulled it away, sitting up.

"Ichigo, I can't possibly be looking forward to you drinking my blood more than you are. You must have noticed by now, that my breathing is completely normal and my heart rate—"

"Is always a little high around me."

Instead of replying, Ishida leaned over the Vampire, tilting his head back to expose his throat. The yellow eyes travelled down the creamy skin and Kurosaki growled. "You're a fucking tease, Uryuu."

"You're the one who still hasn't bitten me yet."

Before he could stop himself, Kurosaki had pinned the Quincy to the bed. His eyes widened when his brain caught up with his actions and he made to pull away and apologise until he saw the look in Ishida's eyes.

"You… liked that! Me pinning you down! You actually enjoyed it!"

"I like the thrill," Ishida replied, looking up at him. "I had thought that after I was unable to leave you alone and after I'd slept with you, you would have worked that out."

Leaning down, Kurosaki pressed his lips to Ishida's neck. "Argh, and here I was holding myself back so I wouldn't scare you away."

Ishida chuckled, but his voice wavered as the Vampire licked his neck.

"Your blood's singing to me, Uryuu," he murmured, kissing the other's neck again. "If you want me to stop, tell me. Or hit my shoulder. Or anything. I don't want to go further than you're comfortable with."

Ishida nodded once before turning his face away to give Kurosaki better access to his neck. He shivered as he felt the Vampire's rough fingers brush his hair aside and give his neck one more kiss.

"Beautiful," Kurosaki breathed, biting Ishida's neck without drawing blood, just to test his limits once before he bit harder.

Ishida made a small sound of discomfort before moaning softly. Kurosaki felt the Quincy's cock stir once more, but couldn't pay attention to it for long, intoxicated by the taste of Ishida's blood. It was a hunger he'd never felt before. He was used to the normal thirst for blood that he quenched every three days. He was fairly new to the hunger for sex, which had been appeased not long ago. This was different. This was the strangest combination of the two; an urge to make Ishida moan loudly as his blood was sucked. A desire to make the Quincy enjoy it just as much as he was.

He sucked harder, still making sure he controlled himself. It was easier than he thought: Ishida moaned louder this time, his arms coming around Kurosaki and holding him closer. He pulled away, looking at Ishida. The Quincy's eyes were half-lidded and he smiled, reaching out to touch the Vampire's lips, wiping the blood off them. Kurosaki turned his head a little, sucking Ishida's fingers clean.

Ishida smiled, but then frowned, making a quiet sound of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Kurosaki asked gently, frowning himself.

"Hurts," Ishida whispered, his fingers going to the part of his neck where he had been bitten. The Vampire's eyes widened as he followed the movement and Ishida noticed. "What's with that look, Ichigo?"

"You're still bleeding. Damn it, I didn't think of that! I… I need to stop the bleeding."

"Bandage it up," Ishida said quietly. "Ugh, my head hurts."

Kurosaki was seized with panic as he realised it probably had something to do with the blood loss. He gave the Quincy desperate look. "Stay with me Uryuu. Don't close your eyes."

Laughing softly, Ishida shut his eyes anyway. "I'm not going to die, Vampire."

"No. Please, Uryuu!" Kurosaki's eyes were wide but his instincts kicked in to tell him that he should be stopping the blood instead of panicking. He reached for the first thing in sight, which happened to be his cloak draped on the back of a chair, and tore it to strips. Tying them as tightly and carefully as he could without choking Ishida, he stood and found his pants, pulling them on and threw a shirt on before leaving his room.

The first aid kit was in a closet down the hallway. He ran to it, pulling the box out and shutting the door. He was about to return to his room when he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"And what would you being doing with a first-aid kit, I wonder?"

Somehow, the Vampire could tell in spite of the fact that he hadn't seen the speaker, and that they were in a house of Vampires, that it was Ishida's father.

He turned around, confirming it. No one could have looked so similar to the Quincy in his bed without being related. Kurosaki's heart sank as he realised that this meant he was in trouble.

"It's an emergency, Ishida-san. I'll talk to you after I'm done—"

"Attending to my son's throat, am I correct?"

"Come on, Ryuuken. He's in a rush. Don't badger him now."

This time, it was Kurosaki's father. The younger Vampire's eyes widened. Big trouble.

"I don't suppose that you've realised that I, as a doctor, would be better suited to treating Uryuu?"

"You can't," Kurosaki replied nervously. "You can't go into my room."

"Why not?" Kurosaki's father asked.

The younger Vampire looked at the floor, avoiding both their gazes. "He's… he's not wearing anything. Damn it, and he's bleeding! If you're going to yell at me, do it later."

He left before either of the men could reply and he was back in his room in less than a second. He was relieved to find that the bleeding had stopped, but Ishida already looked paler than usual. Removing the blood-soaked strips of cloth, he cleaned the blood away and bandaged the slender neck properly. With a shaky sigh, he reached for the smelling salts and hoped he wouldn't be shot.

Ishida blinked his eyes open and frowned when he saw nothing but black. "Mmm, damn it. I'm dead, aren't I? That stupid Vampire's going to blame himself."

He heard a familiar laugh. "Your stupid Vampire's right here, Uryuu."

Blinking again, the Quincy grinned a little. "Either we got lucky, or Ryuuken's killed you too."

"What, you don't think I'd kill myself? Like Romeo did?"

"That was Juliet. You're not a Juliet."

"No, no. First Romeo thought Juliet was dead and killed himself. That's the part when you wake up, realise I'm dead and kill yourself too."

Ishida chuckled softly. "I still can't tell if we're alive or not."

"Alive," Kurosaki told him. "For now, anyway. Guess who decided to drop by."

"Oh fuck no," Ishida covered his face with his hands. "Tell me it's someone other than Ryuuken and I'll be your sex slave for all eternity."

"I'm not allowed to lie, am I?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah," the Vampire sighed. "A sex slave would've been nice."

"That's why we're still in your room, isn't it?" Ishida asked. "Because Ryuuken is waiting to kill us when we come out."

"Maybe we could have some really loud sex. If we're going to be killed anyway, might as well go out with a bang, right?"

"Terrible pun, Kurosaki."

Chuckling, Kurosaki ran his hand through the soft, dark hair. "I try."

"Uryuu."

They both froze when they heard the voice. Kurosaki glanced at Ishida, who was staring at the door.

"Come out here. I believe we need to talk."

Ishida cringed, slowly getting off the bed and putting his clothes on. Ichigo followed him, holding onto his shoulders and giving him a long kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful. Thank you for not hating me for this."

When Ishida opened the door and walked out, Kurosaki followed him. Both of their fathers stood there, watching them. Ryuuken had a cold look in his eyes, and Isshin gave Ishida a small wave before frowning at his own son.

"I do not recall raising my son to be a complete imbecile," Ishida senior said, his voice icy.

Scowling, Ishida matched his father's tone as he spoke. "I do not recall my father raising me at all."

His father looked stung for a moment before covering it up and frowning even more. "You're being a shame to your grandfather, running around with a Vampire, of all creatures. After all that I've told you. After all that he's told you, Uryuu. You choose to ignore common sense and dance in the jaws of death?"

Both Vampires looked offended by that.

"Hey, I have better self-control than that!" Kurosaki said, but was silenced with a glare.

"Fine, Ryuuken. I have one request. Undo your tie."

The older Quincy narrowed his eyes. "I refuse."

"And why would that be?" Ishida sneered. "Afraid of what I might find?"

The older Kurosaki stared wide-eyed. Ishida's father narrowed his eyes.

"You weren't brought up to be so rude."

"Take off your tie and prove you aren't a fucking hypocrite."

"Manners," Ishida senior hissed, raising a hand. His son braced himself for a blow that didn't land. Kurosaki had pulled him back towards him with one hand.

"Bastard, don't touch him!" he snarled, lunging at the fair-haired Quincy.

"Ichigo." He was stopped by his father, who stood in his way with a frown. "I'm not going to allow you to attack Ishida-san. And Ryuuken… you might as well take that tie off. There's no point in pretending if Uryuu-kun's already figured it out."

With a sigh, the man undid his tie and pulled it off. Giving his son a cold stare, he pulled his collar down and tilted his head back. "Is this what you wanted to see, Uryuu?"

Ishida stared at the bite marks on his father's neck, similar to his own but clearly older, having healed more. He glanced towards Kurosaki's father, who was looking at the floor.

The younger Vampire still had an arm around Ishida and leaned over his shoulder to look at the bite marks. "Who the hell…?"

"Your father," Ishida told him quietly. "I'd suspected it when Ichigo told me that you allowed the Vampires to kill already-dying patients. And then when he told me that you had ranted at his father the first night I took him home with me, I was sure of it. Besides, a Quincy has few other reasons to be in this house."

Kurosaki shook his head. "How long?"

"Years," Ishida's father replied. "It might be exciting, sensual… I really don't want to know what it is for you. You might enjoy it now, but then you keep doing it and before you even realise it, you form an unshakable bond between each other. Don't give me that look, Uryuu. I know it might sound like a good idea now, but then like any routine, it becomes something that you need to keep you sane. Something that wakes you up in the middle of the night with your blood burning, with your neck aching to be bitten into. To have your Vampire drink your blood again. And Isshin will testify that it's equally bad for the Vampire. I didn't have anyone to stop me, Uryuu, but I'm asking you just this once to obey me."

Both of them were silent for a moment. Then Kurosaki looked up. "I know I probably don't want to know the answer to this, but with you two… uh, it doesn't stop with with drinking Ishida-san's blood, does it?"

"Ichigo…" Ishida protested softly, looking away. The lack of a response said enough. Kurosaki's shoulders slumped and he rested his chin on Ishida's shoulder, looking at his father.

"So do you get that weird feeling when you drink Ishida-san's blood too?"

His father's eyes widened. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times before finally finding his voice. "You too?"

Both Quincies looked confused. Kurosaki sighed, squeezing Ishida's sides. "It's hard to put into words. It's something you need to feel to understand."

"I've been trying to find the right words for it for so long," the older Vampire spoke up. He looked at Ishida senior and shrugged a little. "It's like… wanting you to feel what I feel when I drink your blood."

"To make you enjoy it as much as I do," Kurosaki finished. "But it's more than that."

"Like I'm slowly becoming addicted to you," Ishida whispered. "…No. Like I'm already addicted. Like you're soothing a craving I didn't even know was there. That's what I feel."

Kurosaki didn't know how to reply, and Ishida's father let out an agitated sigh. "I didn't come here to watch you fawn over each other. Uryuu… continue doing as you please, but don't forget what I've told you. Kurosaki-kun… I'm sure you know what awaits you if you choose to hurt my son in any way."

Ishida didn't have time to reply before his father turned and walked away. Kurosaki's father followed and the two sons sighed, leaning against each other.

"Addicted, huh?" the Vampire asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't sound nearly as bad as what Ryuuken was talking about. For now, anyway."

"Are you scared, Uryuu?"

The Quincy sighed. "Yes. But that's never stopped me before. I'm willing to deal with this kind of addiction if you are."

In response, Kurosaki kissed his neck. "I don't even need to think about this one."

"You realise that the stronger a bond becomes, the harder it is to break, don't you?" Ishida asked. "I know it'll eventually draw us together regardless of what we want, but…"

"You want me to want you for more than your blood?" Kurosaki guessed. "You know I already do."

Ishida sighed, "Yes, but… this is now. I don't want it to fade away over time, if we're going to do this."

Leading the Quincy back into his room, Kurosaki held him against the door and kissed him hard. "In that case, we'll wait until we're sure that we…"

"Won't get sick of each other?" Ishida suggested with a small grin. "We need to be willing to hang around each other if we're going to get ourselves into this. I do believe it would be a good idea to ensure that we can actually get along outside of your role as a Vampire and mine as your meal."

Kurosaki furrowed his brows at that. "I don't like hearing you refer to yourself that way. Your blood made me take notice of you, but it is by no means my favourite thing about you. Your blood isn't what makes you Uryuu."

"But it does drive you wild. I'm sure I could live with that."

The Vampire smiled, pressing his lips to Ishida's neck. "That's not just your blood either."

"At any rate, it means we'll need to spend more time with each other."

"I definitely won't be complaining about that," Kurosaki murmured with a grin.

*

  
"Mm… mmmm, Uryuu," Kurosaki gasped, pressing his head back into the soft pillows on the Quincy's bed. Ishida chuckled, his breath coming out as warm puffs on the pale skin as his tongue teased one of the Vampire's nipples. Kurosaki moaned softly, his hips lifting off the bed as far as they could with the Quincy lying on top of him. "F-Fuck, Uryuu… ah! Come up here."

With a small grin, Ishida crawled further up the other man's body. They kissed each other hard before Ishida tilted his head up and Kurosaki ran a fang across his throat. The cut was shallow, just like the first time the Vampire had allowed himself a taste of the Quincy's blood. His tongue caught the droplets of blood and they both let out low moans.

It had been six months since Kurosaki had first bitten Ishida, and the taste somehow seemed to improve every time. They supposed that this was the addiction that Ishida's father had spoken of, but neither of them felt the unbearable craving for each other that they'd been warned about. Ishida believed that this had something to do with the fact that they were far less restrained about Kurosaki drinking his blood. Kurosaki hardly ever bit him hard enough to warrant a long period of neck bandages and high-necked shirts the way he had the first time, preferring a few drops here and there to keep himself in check. Knowing their fathers, they had probably gone about it the opposite way.

Ishida had a euphoric smile on his face as he collasped onto the mattress after they'd released. Kurosaki grinned back, giving the other man a long kiss before lying down beside him.

"My Vampire," the Quincy mumbled sleepily, not resisting as Kurosaki pulled him close.

Smiling, he kissed Ishida's forehead. This was how they were different from their fathers. They weren't ashamed to need each other as much as they did. Their bond wasn't something they fought and the relationship they had a result was not something they wanted to hide.

Sliding an arm around the other man's naked waist, Kurosaki held him even closer.

"My Uryuu."

  


x


End file.
